Dilemas Filosóficos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Afinal, tudo é tudo e nada é nada. Sim é sim e não é não. E qual é mesmo a minha resposta? / 30cookies / Pra Anne.


**Dilemas filosóficos**

-

_Afinal, tudo é tudo e nada é nada. Sim é sim e não é não. E qual é mesmo a minha resposta?_

_-_

_Vai que é tua, Anne!_

-

"Você me ama, Kurosaki?"

Sua pergunta bateu contra meu peito como uma bala. A pólvora espalhou-se pelos nervos e fez-me deslizar em direção ao negror da inconsciência por alguns segundos que me pareceram compridos como a eternidade. Engoli em seco, como se engolisse minha alma e pedisse que ela, por Deus, voltasse ao corpo e me fizesse parecer mais humano. Meus olhos, inquietos, captavam pelo quarto pontos fixos que não o fixavam, vagava sem rumo pelos quadros, verificavam como a luz que batia no espelho era refletida de forma mágica nas flores sobre a escrivaninha, seguiam o rastro de um pequeno inseto que batia asas como se carregasse o mundo nas costas -_ ele parecia comigo_.

Remexi-me na cama debaixo do seu corpo. Tão leve. Mais leve do que minha cabeça jamais poderia estar naquele instante. E jamais era uma palavra que raramente cabia em instantes. Flutuei pelo oceano negro de seus olhos e quis fugir antes que sua voz – _sua linda voz_ – ecoasse mais uma vez pela caverna sombria que eu cultivava dentro do peito.

Como eu poderia imaginar que você, logo você, me perguntaria algo desse tipo? Não combinava! Era até ridículo.

Mas a pergunta ainda estava lá. O momento ainda não passara. Creio que só passaram três segundos desde que você a deixou sair. Quatro... cinco... seis... Qual o tempo certo para se dizer que já passou do tempo? E se passar do tempo, o que acontece? Você a repete, você finge que eu disse sim e me beija? Finge que eu disse não e me odeia? Finge que eu não disse nada e... seria necessário fingir, já que eu realmente não disse nada? E eu saberei se o momento passar? Como, se ele já vai ter passado?

Rio de mim mesmo a me ver nesse dilema tão infantil. Era uma pergunta simples, afinal. O problema não é bem a pergunta. O problema sou eu. O que eu posso dizer que não contraste com a minha personalidade, com o meu jeito de falar?

_Ridículo_.

Vejo que você piscou. O contato visual foi perdido por um milésimo de segundo. O tempo passou.

E agora? O que acontece?

Posso sentir seu corpo se movimentar acima do meu, como se pedisse espaço para fugir, para me bater ou para sabe-se lá o quê que possa estar sendo cogitado pela sua cabeça. Eu, pelo contrário, não movi nem um músculo. Estou tenso e imóvel, nem mesmo respiro com medo que isso possa parecer uma resposta ruim. Eu sequer sei que resposta você quer ouvir.

Entreabro meus lábios na tentativa de ganhar mais tempo. Por que diabos eu quero mais tempo? Não vejo necessidade de prolongar essa tortura. Mas o faço. E ganho. Seus olhos ganham novo brilho e me encaram como se o universo dependesse do que viria a seguir. Embora eu soubesse que nada viria a seguir, era magnífico ver seus olhos preenchidos por aquela esperança fugaz.

Quanto tempo já passou? E há quanto tempo passou do tempo? Quanto tempo eu ganhei e quanto eu já perdi?

Detesto essas dúvidas. Faz-me parecer tão fraco. Duvidar de mim e de tudo e até do que penso a respeito de qualquer coisa ou a respeito de nada. Estou filosofando e a filosofia é a base da estupidez. Porque tudo é tudo e nada é nada. Sim é sim e não é não.

_E qual é a minha resposta?_ Fico me cobrando.

Agora é você que separou os lábios e está pronto para falar. Ao menos alguém está pronto por aqui! Eu tenho que acabar com isso agora mesmo!

"Ah..."

_Ah..._? Ótima resposta para uma pergunta dessas. Eu devia me por de pé e aplaudir a mim mesmo! O _diabo_ é que apenas consegui mais tempo. No entanto eu não quero mais tempo! Tudo o que menos quero é mais tempo! Eu quero acabar com isso!

"Kurosaki, _você me ama_?"

Isso foi um ultimato. Ou eu respondo ou está tudo acabado. Minha garganta está seca o bastante para eu saber eu não vai sair muita coisa dela caso eu tente falar. Este pode ser o nosso momento. Minhas pernas sabem que é, e meu coração e meus nervos... exceto a minha língua. Está travada. Se recusando a proferir palavras, quaisquer que sejam elas.

Se eu disser apenas sim, parecerei muito superficial; a ponto de parecer uma mentira. Se eu disser apenas não, parecerei um adolescente idiota que está ali só para conseguir alguns agrados de um capitão da Soul Society. Dizer mais do que uma palavra é descartado. Eu não conseguiria nem mesmo que os deuses me presenteassem novamente com o dom da fala.

Mas há coisas que nem a filosofia explica. É por isso que, ao notar o seu coração acelerar contra o meu, descobri que eu podia voltar a respirar e fazer de conta que isso não era assim tão difícil de encarar.

Sorri e deixei que a resposta viesse espontaneamente no momento que julgasse melhor.

"Talvez, Byakuya."

Você sorri de volta com aquela típica expressão de sarcasmo. Desliza pelo meu corpo devagar e, ao chegar numa região sensível demais para que eu pudesse reagir, sussurra:

"Então queira, por favor, parar de me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Pelo menos até acabar com essas dúvidas."

Eu te amaldiçoei em pensamentos, você sabia? Mas tudo bem. Há algo de realmente filosófico nisso tudo. Afinal, tudo é tudo e nada é nada. Sim é sim e não é não. Mas '_talvez'_... por mais sincero que seja, significa apenas uma indecisão idiota que não merece crédito e nem sequer precisa ser aceito como uma resposta oficial. Então, até que eu diga algo definitivo – _se eu disser_, vou ter de me acostumar com esses dilemas e com essa besteira de te chamar pelo sobrenome.

Porém, antes...

"E você? Você me ama, Kuchiki?"

_O silêncio. _

_Os segundos eternos..._ seus olhos flutuando pelo quarto, desejando algo concreto onde se fixar.

Interessante...

Então, é assim que você se sente?

* * *

**N/A:** Bizarro hein? Deveria ser uma fic melhorzinha, sabe? Mas tudo bem, vai assim mesmo. 30cookies, Talvez. No dia que eu terminar esse Set do cão, eu me atiro da ponte. 8D

Pois bem. Essa fic vai para a Anne, porque... sei lá. Porque ela disse que era pra eu dar pra ela. Ou será que era pra dar pra quem eu quisesse? Não tenho certeza agora... foda-se. É pra ela e ponto final.

Decidi que vou imitar o Luca nas N/A e sempre dizer algo bem direto do tipo "Pronto" ou "Acabou" ou "Oi, beijos, tchau", por dá bem menos trabalho e é igualmente fdp. HSAUIEHOSAIUE Oi Luca, s2.

**Reviews, palhaços. 8D**


End file.
